


I'm In Love With A Stripper

by slut4juliantina



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sorry guys I'm a horny gay. I have mad respect for strippers/exotic dancers. Lots of sexy.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut4juliantina/pseuds/slut4juliantina
Summary: "Ma'am, identification please"Valentina handed her ID over to the bouncer at the door and waited patiently as he scanned it, making sure she wasn't a minor."Go on in" the bouncer stated as he opened the door for her.... Now, where was he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again lovelies! I currently am writing another fic and that one is serial killer related but I just have so many ideas running through my head so I wanted to make this one come to life! Yes, the title is inspired by the song of the same name. Yes there will be a lap dance in this fic. That's all I can say for now. Hope you enjoy!

Valentina really wasn't sure why she hadn't broken up with Lucho yet. I mean really. Calling her in the middle of the night, shit faced drunk, sounding absolutely incoherent. And while she couldn't stand the guy much anymore, she wanted to do the right thing. So thats how she ended up asking Alirio to take her to the club to go get him, at three in the morning.

Valentina had an inkling about which club it was, or rather, which STRIP club, as Lucho had been frequenting it lately. She really couldn't understand why someone would willingly want to strip and dance in front of a bunch of sleazy men, but nevertheless, she knew it was a way to make money and really, she had to respect the hustle.

"Miss Valentina, we are here. Should I go inside with you, just in case"?

"No Alirio, wait here _por favor_ ".

She stepped out of the black SUV and into the chilly night air, thankful she had changed and thrown on her leather jacket. Surprisingly, the parking lot seemed rather empty, aside from a handful of cars. Valentina figured it would be busier but then again, what the heck did she know about strip clubs? She had to admit that it was a decent looking establishment from the outside at least. She was expecting maybe something more... grimy?

"Ma'am, identification please"

Valentina handed her ID over to the bouncer at the door and waited patiently as he scanned it, making sure she wasn't a minor.

"Go on in" the bouncer stated as he opened the door for her.

Valentina walked in, eyes squinted to try and adjust to the darkness. It was dark outside but seemed even darker in the club, the only lights being dim overhead ones and then spotlights aimed at the dancers. She felt a little awkward because excluding the women working, she was the only woman there. But she realized it didnt matter. She was just there to find Lucho's inebriated ass. Now where was he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lucho, Lucho come on, get up" she says as she shoves him.
> 
> No response.
> 
> "Well that's just typical. Lucho is completely knocked out", Valentina thinks to herself.
> 
> As she turns and starts walking back to the front door to request Alirio's help, she accidentally bumps into someone, having been trapped in her thoughts of how to kick Lucho's ass later.

Having spotted Lucho at the end of the bar, Valentina made her way over to him. Halfway there she observed one of the dancers make her way up to the top of the pole, before sliding down while doing a split. She realized the amount of talent and strength needed to do such a thing.

"Lucho, Lucho come on, get up" she says as she shoves him.

No response.

"Well that's just typical. Lucho is completely knocked out", Valentina thinks to herself.

As she turns and starts walking back to the front door to request Alirio's help, she accidentally bumps into someone, having been trapped in her thoughts of how to kick Lucho's ass later.

"Oh my gosh _perdón_ , its late an-"

Valentina's voice caught in her throat as her eyes raked in the most stunning woman she had ever seen. Starting from her four inch high heels, to her long, toned legs wrapped in tight leather pants, to her bare and flat abdomen. Her enticing neck, then up to her full, tempting lips, and beautiful chocolate eyes, Valentina couldn't get enough.

"Oh thats okay! My fault too, kind of in a hurry. Im going on stage next", the gorgeous lady spoke with a smirk.

"I... uh", she had a tough time trying to keep her eyes level with the other woman's. "Sorry again, my boyfriend is the obnoxious one passed out over there so I just came here to get him", Valentina explained.

"Ah I see. Yeah he's been coming here lately, no offense but he's an ass. But you might as well make the most of your time here and try and enjoy yourself. Come sit at the bar and watch me dance", the appealing woman told Valentina in a sultry voice, as she winked and headed to the stage.

Valentina figured what the hell and decided to take up the sexy lady on her offer. She was most definitely not prepared for what came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are we feeling so far? The air is thick with tension LAID-EEZE! Y'all are gonna LOVE the next chapter hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the woman rid herself of her pants and licked her lips while maintaining the intense eye contact with Valentina, she gave a little twirl to show just how little covered her backside.

Lust. Happiness. Hunger. Want. Beauty. All these thoughts and emotions flowed through Valentina as she watched the woman on stage. Really Valentina had no idea what had gotten into her, she had never been attracted to women before. But this woman, this GODDESS was unlike anything upon this Earth. The ethereal being on stage, swayed her hips in time with the music. The few men that were in the bar, whistled and cat called as she continued her teasing activities. Valentina suddenly had the urge to punch every one of them.

They didn't deserve to see this unreal woman on stage. And as said woman started shimmying out of her pants, never breaking eye contact with Valentina, suddenly the performance felt all too intimate. Like it should be behind closed doors.

"Definitely should be behind MY closed doors" thought Valentina.

Woah, where did that come from? Valentina wasn't sure. But to be honest, she really didnt care. Not with this succubus in front of her, moving like _that_. She swore the temperature in the room jumped up ten degrees, or was that her body? She really didn't know at this point. All she knew was her mouth became dry and suddenly her underwear felt damp.

As the woman rid herself of her pants and licked her lips while maintaining the intense eye contact with Valentina, she gave a little twirl to show just how little covered her backside.

Valentina could've sworn her soul left her body in that moment. Was that a **thong**? Dear lord. Valentina's hands and fingers clinched at her sides, the urge to reach out and touch the dancer, all consuming.

The god like creature on stage, saw the trance she had the other woman in and she couldn't help but grin. It felt great. She could see the other woman's hands twitching and she wondered if the mesmerized girl in front of her, would do anything about it. After all, tips were always welcomed and usually they were placed in the dancers bra or underwear. She decided in that moment, she would do anything she could to get the gorgeous woman at the bar, to touch her, tip her. But mainly she wanted the touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEEP BREATHS EVERYONE. HOW ARE WE FEELING?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me take you to our private VIP room, can I?"
> 
> Valentina wasn't sure what she did in life to be awarded in such a way, she sure as hell wasnt going to say no to the dancer. She knew she needed to get it together though because right now she was a quivering mess.
> 
> "Sure, on one condition".
> 
> "What's that?"

The show girl on stage wasn't sure how much more it would take, to get the tall and appealing woman with the leather jacket, to touch her. Technically the customers weren't supposed to touch the dancers, other than giving them tips. This was a classy establishment after all. But she figured an exception could be made.

Looking around, she noticed just how empty the place was so it wouldn't matter if she got off stage early. Climbing down and standing in front of the enraptured beauty before her, she spoke,

"Let me take you to our private VIP room, can I?"

Valentina wasn't sure what she did in life to be awarded in such a way, she sure as hell wasnt going to say no to the dancer. She knew she needed to get it together though because right now she was a quivering mess.

"Sure, on one condition".

"What's that?"

"You give me your name. Your REAL name", Valentina thanked the heavens above for helping her drop that line so smoothly.

"If you MUST know, my name is Juliana. Do with that what you will but just know, I don't give out information like that to just anyone", Juliana replied playfully.

"Juliana... I like that. My name is Valentina".

"Well Valentina, I do believe the conditions were just met, so follow me to the VIP room".

Valentina did as she was told and followed behind Juliana. She was a little curious as to what Juliana wanted to do. The woman was stunning, no doubt. But Valentina wasn't sure if she was ready for any sex acts. Do they even do that in these places? Is that legal? Valentina had no clue but she suddenly became very nervous.

"Here, you can have a seat on one of those couches", Juliana stated as she closed the doors behind them.

"And don't worry, just relax. I can tell you are internally freaking out. You don't usually go to these types of clubs do you?" asked Juliana in a mildly teasing manner.

Valentina snorted. "That obvious huh"?

"Yes but it's alright. As much as I enjoyed giving you that performance, I really just wanted to get to know you a little. Is that okay?"

"More than okay" replied Valentina as she smiled and relaxed into the couch.

"But can you put on my jacket at least? You're distracting in your.. uh... current state".

Juliana couldn't help but laugh, "Sure. Better?"

No, it wasn't the least bit "better". Really who was she kidding? Juliana could wear ten pounds of clothes and still be just as distracting. Honestly it wasn't fair to Valentina's senses.

"Mm not really no, but it will have to do" answered Valentina with a cheeky smile.

Juliana threw her head back and laughed again.

From that point on, Valentina knew she would do whatever was needed, to always hear that sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE! You all thought she was about to get a lap dance huh? Sorry lovelies, you'll have to wait for that :)  
> ALSO I CAN'T BELIEVE WE GET NOT ONLY A SPIN OFF BUT A MOVIE TOO!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An additional three days later and half a bottle of mezcal gone, Valentina had worked up enough courage to go back to the club.

Weeks. It had been two whole weeks since Valentina met Juliana and during that time, she could not get the other woman out of her head. Valentina tried plotting different ways on how to see her again, but had very little information to go on. She succumbed to the fact that in order to see the dancer, she would have to go back to the strip club. All she had to do now was work up the courage.

 

An additional three days later and half a bottle of mezcal gone, Valentina had worked up enough courage to go back to the club. Unfortunately for her though, Juliana did not seem to be there. 

"Alirio, let's head back home" Valentina instructed.

"Sí, Miss Valentina"

On the ride back, Valentina could not help but scold herself mentally for her behavior, i mean what was she doing? She felt like a stalker, going to the raven haired beauty's place of employment, just to what? See her again? And then what? Valentina didn't know but she felt all over the place. Why had this one encounter with practically a stranger, bothered her so profoundly? 

"Probably because that stranger was the most incredible thing on two legs I have ever seen, aside from that two legged dog in a documentary I watched once", Valentina thought to herself.

Arriving back at the mansion, Valentina ran straight to her room and flung herself onto the bed. She didn't even care that she hadn't changed into her pajamas because let's face it, the night had been an absolute failure because she did not see Juliana! So what that maybe she was being a little dramatic, she wanted what she wanted and she ALWAYS got what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovelies! Sorry for taking so long to update, a lot has been happening in my life, like moving and what not so please forgive me! This one is a little short and basically just a filler because I felt bad for taking so long but I hope you still like it nonetheless! Question, should I do some chapters from Juliana's point of view? Would y'all like that? Let me know!  
> Also my best friend in the world is having major health issues (possibly leukemia) and is unable to afford medical care. Here is the link to her GoFundMe https://www.gofundme.com/f/paying-off-final-college-debt?utm_medium=copy_link&utm_source=customer&utm_campaign=p_na+share-sheet&rcid=2964c5ea47fc46d5b566b4065a6db67b  
> If any of you could donate even just a dollar, it would help tremendously. If so (just copy and paste the link) thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you would have told her a year ago that she would have become an exotic dancer, Juliana would have laughed in your face. And yet here she was a couple times a week, doing just that.

If you would have told her a year ago that she would have become an exotic dancer, Juliana would have laughed in your face. And yet here she was a couple times a week, doing just that. I guess it really should have been no surprise, Juliana had always been confident in her appearance and she would be damned if she didn't work what the good lord gave her. After all, she needed to pay off student loans and fund her photography hobby somehow.

She earned a bachelor's degree in Fine Arts with an emphasis on photography. Photography was, and always will be, her first love. Juliana preferred film/analog photography over digital though. With film, everything you did had to be precise. You had to think about every frame, every shot you wanted to take. You typically only had 36 shots per roll so you had to make the most of them. It's an art form really. 

She wasn't going to go to university at first, I mean how could she? Her dad was an alcoholic dead beat and she had no contact with her mother. Even if both parents were in the picture, they never had money to spare. But Juliana had to get away. She couldn't bare another minute living under that roof. So she spent her free time taking pictures and perfecting her craft. All that hard work paid off and something good FINALLY came her way when she was accepted into school and was given a partial scholarship.

That's what she was doing now, walking around town and finding people and places to photograph. What Juliana wanted to do, was photograph that beautiful woman that came into the club a few weeks ago. Valentina was it? Juliana thought she was the most stunning person her eyes had ever seen. Every time she went to work, she was hoping to have seen her again but no luck so far. She wanted more than anything for that encounter to not be the last.

Shaking her head of all thoughts unrelated to her current task, she spotted a man playing with a small child. A father and daughter presumably. He was picking her up and gently tossing her in the air. Lining up the camera with her eye, she aimed her viewfinder right at the duo and took her photo. As she was removing the camera from her eye, someone bumped into her from the back, causing her to fall on the ground and drop her beloved camera. 

"Perdón, oh my god I can't believe I bumped into you, I am so sorry, here let me help you up"

Juliana realized she recognized that voice. It belonged to the girl from the club. Juliana allowed herself to be helped up and Valentina's eyes went wide. 

"Juliana! It's you! I mean of course it's you, who else would it be, sorry im ju-"

"Are you done or"? Juliana asked with a smirk

"Um yes. Yes im done rambling. So uh, what brings you to the streets today? Im surprised to see you". 

"You're surprised to see me? Why? Because we're not in a building with poles and I'm not stripping"?

Valentina cringed and responded desperately, "No no, that's not what I meant. I just mean it's a surprise seeing you beca-"

Juliana decided to put the cute and nervous girl out of her misery, "Tranquila. Relax. I'm just messing with you"

"Right right, I knew that. Heh. Oh! Wait I broke your camera! Por favor, let me buy you a new one. Please. I won't take no for an answer".

Juliana pondered this. She was definitely upset about her camera being busted, but she knew the taller girl felt bad about it. She didn't want to make her feel worse. Plus, this was the opportunity she had been waiting for, as she couldn't get the alluring woman out of her mind since that first encounter. And this way, Valentina could get to know HER, and not just what she did for a living.

"Okay, let's do it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I'm feeling generous so here is a chapter from Juliana's point of view. It's a bit different but this is mainly to show that she is more than just her profession. She has hobbies and interests just like everyone else. Plus I made it longer than past chapters, so I hope you all enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like when a camera has been broken in. When it's been weathered and traveled. You can look into the viewfinder and only imagine the places it's seen. The people it's encountered." spoke Juliana.

"How long have you practiced photography"?

"Um a few years. It's always been an escape for me when things would get tough" 

The girls partook in casual conversation while walking side by side to the nearest camera shop. 

"I have a question for you though" 

"Sure, what is it"? replied Valentina.

"Once I have the new camera, which thank you for by the way, will you let me shoot you"? 

"Well it's the least I could do since I'm the one who broke it in the first place. And you mean like pose for you or"? 

"Um maybe. I mean we can do like a portrait shoot or I can have you roam the streets and take candid shots. Preferably candid shots but I don't mind either way" Juliana explained.

Valentina smiled sweetly at the beautiful girl next to her. 

"Yeah I would be honored to work with you. It's a date"! 

"A date"? smirked Juliana

"Oh uh not like a date date but I just meant.. it's a figure of speech so I-"

"I know, you set it up so well that I had to give you a hard time. I'm excited about doing this though. Here, put your number in my phone so we can link up whenever you are free". 

The girls continued their journey to the camera store and as Juliana passed her phone to Valentina, the pair arrived. 

Juliana tipped her imaginary hat and opened the door for Valentina, 

"After you my lady".

Valentina responded by stifling a smile and shaking her head, 

"Thank you good sir", she joked.

Before Juliana could get lost in all the inventory, Valentina passed her the phone back after having entered her number. She felt a little out of her element here and she didn't want to distract the raven haired girl from exploring. 

"You find whatever camera you want, price is not a factor. Then meet me back here at the counter okay? I'm going to hang back but you go on ahead" she explained to Juliana. 

Juliana nodded and went about her way. Valentina couldn't help but wonder why this woman chose to be an exotic dancer over doing something in the photography field. She barely knew the woman and had never seen any of her work but Valentina had a gut feeling that Juliana was very talented. 

Minutes passed, or maybe it was hours, Valentina couldn't be sure, before Juliana finally emerged with a camera in hand. Valentina could not look away from her, Juliana was glowing. 

Holding up her new camera excitedly, Juliana regarded Valentina. 

"Hi, I found one! But you really don't need to purchase this for me, I am more than capable. Besides, I couldn't ask that of you. However, in exchange for breaking my camera, you can buy me lunch because I'm famished." 

Valentina pondered this for only a second before answering, 

"That's fair. But why did you not get a brand new one? Why settle for one that has been touched, used, and abused already"?

"I like when a camera has been broken in. When it's been weathered and traveled. You can look into the viewfinder and only imagine the places it's seen. The people it's encountered." spoke Juliana.

Juliana was generally a closed off person. More guarded than most. But when it came to her passion, she would light up and tell you anything and everything you wanted to know. 

Approaching the check out counter, Juliana paid for her beautiful new piece of film equipment and noticed that Valentina kept glancing at her phone and rolling her eyes. 

"Everything okay"?

"Looks like we're gonna have to take a raincheck for lunch. I have to go handle another Lucho situation. But I promise we'll do lunch soon."

The two girls shared goodbyes and Juliana watched as Valentina went on her way. She figured she should do the same so she exited the camera shop and headed home. As she walked, Juliana picked up her phone to make a text. 

"Hey Ryan! I'm on the way home as we speak. I'll be there soon, I love you." 

With that out of the way, Juliana continued her walk and thought of nothing but how she can't wait to see Valentina again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I know it's been AGES since I've updated and I apologize for that. The world has been pretty hectic lately, as has my life. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Yes Juliana is a stripper and there will be sexy scenes but that's not all I want this fic to be. I want there to be substance. So just be patient with me as we get to learn more about our characters. But I hope everyone is staying safe and doing okay. I recently started seeing a therapist, I sure picked a heck of a time to do that huh? LOL. But I share that information because I'm proud to say I'm getting the help I need. There is no shame in that. I hope to update again soon, bye for now lovelies!


End file.
